


Hold my hand and change the world

by WitchyBitchParker



Series: let's not call it destiny [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Emotions, F/F, F/M, Final Battle, Fix-It, Harley is a little shit, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBitchParker/pseuds/WitchyBitchParker
Summary: Harley and Peter start their "time heist" trying to place the stones. And of course try to save Tony's life. That and only that- but things never go as planned





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> why hello there peeps,  
this is the second of likely three parts in the lets not call it destiny series it starts where the kid he heard about leaves off.  
I hope you like this new story following Peter and Harley  
Love,  
j. parker xx

Peter Parker and Harley keener met during Tony Starks funeral. They became friends in the darkest time of their lives, Peter felt like he lost part of his family and the closest he ad come to a father since uncle ben had passed, he had lost Natasha, he had died- Harley had lost his mentor, being too stubborn and scared to say out loud that tony called him his science child.   
They were hurt. But peter came up with a plan to fix it. 

“Whatever it takes”   
“Whatever it takes”   
Steve activated the quantum tunnel after receiving a confirming nod from both Peter and Harley who had scooched just a bit closer together to be able to take each others hand. “Firstly you will land on Asgard, 2013, from there your best shot would be to travel to Morag by ship. Put the stone back, use pym particles to get to earth and in the end retrieve the ship on morag and take it to vormir. It is up to you. Good luck.” 

They were shrunk to quantum size and sucked into the vortex, to say it was painful and it felt like their entire body was being rearranged was an understatement if they had ever heard one.   
Harley and Peter were spat out in a hallway which looked too modern and luxurious to be old but too old school and medieval to be modern, It looked nice and the aesthetic and shine of it by itself was enough to make peter and Harley awfully aware that they were not on earth.   
“I will go in an inject Jane Foster with the ether and you will stand watch? Peter quizzed, or just talk to her and I will like crawl on the wall behind her?” Harley nodded, “lets do the second one, lets go” 

They snuck down the hall, following the familiar voices of rocket and Thor, Peter was crawling along the ceiling, so that even if Harley got caught they could execute the mission. Fortunately the only person coming close to finding them was Thor as he ran past them- they knew it was time.   
Peter was cowering on the wall above the door, ready for rocket to come out and go in himself.   
A loud panicked scream echoed through the room and was audible even through the closed door, rocket ran out, Peter and Harley snuck in quickly.  
“Miss Foster is everything ok, I heard you scream” the scientist looked disturbed and slightly frightened   
“There- was a racoon, and he was – speaking. What the fuck is going on.”   
“That really is awfully odd”  
“Just like your suit of armour young man, who are you if not tony stark”   
The mask instantly disappeared from his face and he smirked   
“I ain’t tony stark that’s certain”   
“Then who are you”   
“I am an acquaintance of thor who came to check as to why you screamed”   
Jane was so confused that he didn’t feel Peter injecting her with eather and jumping back onto the ceiling.   
“well it was nice checking on you, bye”  
“wha-?”  
Jane exclaimed as Peter jumped to the ground, took Harleys hand and started running for their dear life.   
“We need to get out of here and get our ship to go big and then get the fuck away from here” Peter nodded “Lets go somewhere quiet and get the ship”

That the first ‘somewhere quiet’ they found was the cell block Loki was locked up in   
The god irgnored them for the most part, outside of giving them an odd look, before he continued throwing a ball in the air. Harley let his suit retract into his necklace in order to grab the ship and the remote controlling the disk they had used to shrink the ship with.   
“catch” he said as he threw both things over to Peter who caught them easily, allowing Harley to let his suit unfold again, it spread across his chest in smooth motions, covering his clothes in shining black and red metal.   
“Ok how do we get out of here now?” Peter quizzed   
“Down the hall there is a mostly unused door leading to my favourite part of the garden. Just please don’t ruin my lawn with the thrusters”   
Loki spoke from his cell in a bored tone   
“Thanks Mr Loki sir” Peter stuttered, obviously having forgotten that the God was present.  
Together they sprinted down the dimly lit hallway until they reached the barely noticeable door and pushed it open.   
The sight stretching out before them was marvellous, cut green grass smelling freshly cut and glistening in a sheen as if it had just rained, a ginormous tree covered part of it in shade, and at the start of its trunk there was a marvellously untouched looking stack of books. Flowers in all colours of the rainbow were blooming around the circumference of the circle giving it the feeling of a protected safe space. The silence laying of the garden was comfortable, soft winds were shaking the leaves of the tree the flowers were leaning in the wind softly and the sunlight illuminated the space in front of the tree magically. The feeling of safety surrounded them like a soft blanket, the hug of a loved one and the warm feeling of drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows in front of a fireplace whilst th scenery outside was covered in a soft white blanket of snow 

“It’s marvellous” Harley whispered in awe   
“We should get Mr Loki a garden at the compound when we are back”   
Harley smiled softly as he nodded In agreement   
“Let’s go” Peter sighed, obviously being disappointed that he would have to leave this place behind.   
He placed the small ship on the lawn and let it grow to its original size, now taking up half the lawn.   
Harley was left speechless, not having seen a real spaceship this up close. 

Peter naturally took the place as captain though putting in the coordinates they had noted for morag and hoped that the ship could really operate on autopilot as they had been told.   
Much to their surprise upon confirming the coordinates the display in the middle of the steering board started glowing and in blue letters they were told “Welcome on board, Morag, estimated time of travel 26h and 41 minutes”   
“probably can’t travel at hyper speed” Harley shrugged as he leaned back in the more comfortable than not, black leather seat right next to peters who was looking at the control panel in childlike wonder, an unimaginable amount of buttons was presented before the two young men and of course their basic wish was it to press them all in order to figure out which would do what. From experience however they both knew that would probably end with several explosions.   
With determination peter pressed the obnoxiously blinking “start” button

They could feel the pressure as the ship slowly arose from the ground , pushing grass in fire but luckily not burning it.   
“So, almost 27 hours, you didn’t think to bring food, water – maybe a book?”   
“Wait do you think there is a toilet on board?”   
”Lets go explore this spaceship” Harley grinned as they shot off into the deepest depths of black space, merely illuminated by distant stars


	2. Perfekt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaargh I feel so bad  
this is why I never publish as I write --  
I am so sorry for leaving the fic just sort of sit around this is awful I am so sorry  
New chapter- I will try and figure out an upload schedule at some point just v busy right now  
Anyway, the chapter titles, for those who care- are the song I am either listening to as I write the fic or was most influential to the chapter or is the one I am listening to in the moment of wrapping up 
> 
> Really hope you like this  
Parker xx

Fortunately for the two boys there was a toilet on board. And some water and beer in the fridge, of course they only stuck to the water, food and literature were not exactly easily found on board, rather weren’t found at all. But they were hopeful to manage without the food for now, though Harley was slightly concerned because of Peters fast metabolism.

Harley was just blankly staring into the vast nothingness of space when Peter came up behind him and joined him.  
“It’s beautiful, in the same way that it is scary as hell” Peter whispered, as though he wanted to not disrespect space by raising his voice.  
“Yea, its marvelous to see all of this, but it also makes you feel so small” Harley agreed equally as quiet.  
“come to think of it everything just seems so irrelevant” peter added  
“Don’t start having a nihilistic existential crisis Peter” Harley muttered (maybe having one himself already) as Peter turned to face him and smirked  
“not gonna happen Keener, all good- promise  
-so about me making you kiss me”  
“It’s ok Peter, promise, would have worked for sure if they hadn’t already known” Harley said facing away from Peter and watching the absolute darkness and faint stars outside again  
“Sure, but it was partially out of my own interest, I wouldn't have been so quick to come up with it, or done it- it literally is such a cheap plot device, if I hadn't wanted you to kiss me”  
Blood was rushing in Harley's face and he became painfully aware of Peter standing as close to him, watching space as his head was dangerously close to leaning on his shoulder, Harley shot the smaller boy a quick glace not wanting his eyes to linger on him - he had bright red cheeks and his profile was only dimly illuminated by the stars  
“Could you please elaborate on that?” he desperately tried to hide the slight quiver in his voice for no reason outside of the tension of the situation.  
“I mean you’re attractive, I am attracted to you.”  
“And whats your point?”  
Harley understood Peters feelings, he too found Peter attractive, very much so, but circumstantially he had not developed romantic feelings for the small boy, maybe because he didn't allow himself to? maybe because of something else but in the end he experienced a physical but no emotional attraction towards him 

“there is no point really, just wanted to let you know that you’re objectively rather attractive”  
Harley caught a whiff of peters breath which faintly smelled like  
“Peter did you drink beer?”  
He shrugged in reply and smirked  
“We need the water when we land tomorrow so yes, no big deal”  
Harley sent Peter to bed, knowing that the alcohol only had such strong effects because it was on an empty stomach, and that peter should be sober within the next hour anyway.  
He fell asleep on the control panel facing the emptiness of space a few hours later and didn’t wake up until they were roughly 20 minutes from Morag. Peter was walking around aimlessly when he sat up making his back crack loudly and relaxingly.  
“Morning sunshine” the brown eyed boy chimed  
“I would love to say I made coffee but I didn’t because we don’t have coffee, no matter where we go next- we need to go out for food” Harley who was still more asleep than awake hummed in agreement, because he really wanted some coffee  
“So where do we go next, its either NewYork 2012 or New Jersey 1970”  
Harley sat up.  
“Those were – time and space, the thing with New York is that there is no reason for us to go together because its very minor, and new jersey it would be suspicious if we show up together, one person might manage to be stealth.”  
Peter nodded understanding  
“So what are we gonna do then, who goes where-“ but even before finishing the sentence he already knew that he would certainly not be going to New jersey  
“I think you should go to New York and Speak to the ancient one, I should go to Jersey just because I know how to be a degrading fuck to get where I want to” both knew that wasn’t the only reason but Peter was grateful that that remained the only outspoken one.  
“fair- look we’re almost on Morag. How will we do this?”  
Harley considered for a minute 

“According to the records the power stone was fairly simple, just put the orb back and you’re done, I would say we land the ship, shrink it which ever one of us stays here and sorts out the power stone and then takes it to travel to Vormir 2014 and hides it somewhere so we can find it again when we go to vormir- together to put the soul stone back.”  
Peter looked a bit like a lost puppy so Harley elaborated on his plan  
“So, let’s say you stay and put the power stone back, then I will leave with the mind stone and the space stone because I have to put it back right?”  
Peter nodded, so Harley continued  
“So you will remain here with the soul stone, and time after you have put the power stone back, correct?-  
so then what will happen is that you shrink the ship and leave it here, hidden, so we can retrieve it to put the soul stone back after the battle.  
After hiding the ship you skedaddle off to New York to take care of the time stone whilst I will have going to have been?" he contemplated the temporal physics for a second before continuing  
"in jersey. Then we meet the day before the battle somewhere in order to well just sort everything out, having only soul and mind stone left. We will see how we go from there- it is out best shot at this.” 

Looking at him like a puppy Peter tilted his head slightly as if he was thinking about the proposal  
“I am not a fan of splitting up but it’s fair, I will finish up Morag. Should we meet in front of midtown the day before the battle at 2pm, this gives us each however long we need without us aging too much by doing it all at the same time and saves pym particles.”  
Harley agreed, he wasn’t a fan of splitting up either but it was the most logical and efficient thing they could do.  
With that the conversation was over and they exchanged a look.  
Standing up made him feel dizzy for the first few moments as his blood pressure dropped, until he had regained spacial awareness and walked over to the silver suitcase, containing the mind stone and his ring, as well as the space stone, and the rest of the stones except for the reality stone and two small protective orbs for additional transport.  
Slipping the cold metal over his finger felt odd at first, very light but still heavy at the same time and it quickly warmed to body temperature which was also weird- he thought- no metal as such a low specific heat capacity, which was interesting as he was left clueless what sort of compound the ring was made of.  
But then taking the mind stone took him a hot second, he knew that- theoretically it would be fine (according to Loki and Steve) but in practice that was an infinity stone. One deep breath. He grabbed the stone with his left and carefully moved it towards the ring.  
It was more than odd, because he wasn’t physically touching the stone, it was somehow hovering between his finger tips as though his fingers were a repulsive magnetic field for the material of the stone. Pure power rushed through his body when the stone almost fell into the ring- The first instance felt uncomfortable but as soon as he got used to it, it felt as if he found what had been missing all along. 

He did not realize that the scream echoing through the craft was his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you liked this, comments, kudos, critique and suggestions are always appreciated  
I hope you have a wonderful day  
Parker x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, critique, comments and kudos are always appreciated  
love, j parker


End file.
